


Madness

by Janina



Series: Mrs. Robinson [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, May/December Relationship, Possessive Jon, Smut, kinda dark!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Sansa attempts to go on a date to forget about Jailbait Jon and dissuade him from pursuing her. That backfires.





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a few ideas for this little diddy. I am not going to make it like one of my long-ass serious fics, but I am going to add to it when I feel inspired. :)

Upon learning that it was Jon's first time, Sansa had been seized with something close to a panic attack. He'd been preparing for round 2 on her living room floor, whispering endearments to her, nuzzling at her neck, kissing her, and caressing her, and then he dropped the bomb: "I'm glad my first time was with you."

She pushed him off her and he landed on his delectable rump and looked up at her in surprise. "What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"That was your first time?! How is that possible? And why did you waste it on me?" 

"I hardly wasted it, Sansa. I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you the minute I met you." He glided a hand up her arm. "I've had some experience with girls, but I've never gone all the way. I never really wanted it to be a quick fumble in the backseat of some car."

"Instead you wanted it to be on the floor of your best friend's mother's living room?"

He scowled at her. "Don't say it like that. Like it's wrong and dirty."

"It is wrong and dirty, Jon." She scrambled to her feet, grabbed what was left of her top, and then grabbed her pedal pushers and stalked off to her bedroom to change properly. 

He followed after hastily pulling on his jeans and grabbing his shirt. He pulled it on in her bedroom she while rummaged through her closet for clothes. She grabbed a v-neck top and yanked it on, pulling her hair out from under it. She buttoned up her pants and looked at him. 

He stared at her as if trying to puzzle her together, and then his eyes went wide. "Protection! I didn't use protection!"

"I'm on the pill," she said. "We're safe. But goddammit, I should have had the presence of mind to make sure you had something. You do know to have condoms with you, right?"

He nodded. "I have some in my wallet. I just - I wanted you so much—"

She held up a hand. "Stop."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you taking the most profound moment of my life and making it something wrong and dirty?"

God. Now she just felt awful. He looked so dejected standing there and when she thought about how it was his first time ( _when she thought about how this was his first time!!!_ ) and here she was, making him feel awful. Not that she was sure what else she was supposed to do considering his age, the fact that he was her son's best friend, his age, his age, and his _age_....

Licking her lips, she went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but Jon—"

He took her hand off his shoulder and kissed the back of it. "Sansa, please don't do what you're about to do. Please don't tell me that this can't happen again."

"It _can't_ ," she said. "I'm sorry, Jon, but it won't."

"Was I not good?" He looked about ready to cry. "I can do better. It was just being inside you was amazing. You were so hot and wet and you gripped my dick—"

" _Stop_. You were wonderful. You were... enthusiastic. And energetic. I'm guessing you have amazing stamina too. But I'm not the woman you should be or will be practicing on. Find that girl who asked you out, go out with her, date her, have sex with her and make sure you use protection when you do."

"I'm in _love_ with you, Sansa," he said stubbornly, his eyes flashing with anger. "Have you not been listening to me?"

She shook her head. "You're not in love with me, Jon. You don't know me. You don't know my life."

"I know you're a great Mum. I know you love having tea in the evening with honey and a little lemon while you watch your shows. I know you're an interior designer and that your home is cozy and comfortable. I know that you would do anything for Benjen. I know that you've been hurt by Benjen's father leaving you. I know—"

"That's enough," Sansa said quietly. "I think you should go. Benjen is going to be home soon and I really don't want to have to explain why you're here."

Now he looked like a veritable thundercloud. He pointed at her. "This is not over, Sansa."

"Ms. Stark. And I'm afraid it is."

He marched from the room, clearly angry, and Sansa sighed and sat down on her bed, burying her face in her hands. What the hell had she just done?

*********

What did a woman obviously in want of sex and male companionship do? Also, what did a woman in want of all that who had just slept with an _eighteen-year boy_ do? She petitions her best friend to set her up on a date. It would serve to a. distract her from Jon b. enable her to meet someone her _own age_ for dating and c. discourage Jon. 

What she did not count on was Jon being over and hanging out with Benjen when her date picked her up. Benjen was due to go to his father's that night for a visit, and he usually didn't like Benjen having his friends intrude on his nights with him. Joffrey Lannister, the ass, had enough people around his visits with Benjen. It was court ordered due to Joff's anger issues that Tyrion, Joff's uncle, was to be present at all times. And Sansa knew that Tyrion often had backup just in case. 

Sansa had to admit that Joff's anger issues had lessened a bit over time and she imagined his new wife, Margaery, had something to do with that. But, considering how he'd hit her once during their short marriage, Sansa wasn't taking chances. She had full custody of Benjen, and she allowed Joffrey to see him once a week and only for one night. 

She did doubt he would hurt their son, but she wasn't taking chances after having been on the wrong side of Joff's anger. 

When Benjen called out that a car had pulled into the driveway, Sansa emerged from her bedroom where she'd been getting ready. She left her hair loose about her shoulders and wore just a smidgeon of makeup. She was wearing a navy wrap around dress, the material light and breezy, and it fell to her knees. She wore a necklace with a heart at the end of it and a pair of black heels. 

Jon was there in the living room, glaring at her while Benjen snooped out the window. Sansa ignored him and shooed Ben away. "You don't have to meet him," Sansa told her son. "I don't even know him."

"I think we should meet him," Jon said. "Don't you, Benjen?"

Sansa had to school her features not to react to that. 

"We?" Ben said with a grin, his blue eyes alight with mischief, reminding Sansa of his father. He shook his head then. "Nah. Not tonight. We'll see how it goes, right Mum?"

Sansa smiled and resisted the urge to ruffle his strawberry blond hair. He was past that now at 17. "Yes, baby."

Jon didn't look pleased by this, and for a second when the doorbell rang, Sansa didn't think he'd move. Not even with Ben pulling at his arm. Finally though, he relented, and followed Ben out of the room. 

_Please let him be awesome_ , Sansa thought as she opened the door. 

xxxxxx

Harry Hardying wasn't awesome, and Sansa was going to make sure she gave Jeyne an earful in the morning. She had thought Joffrey was the most arrogant man she'd ever met, but no, that was reserved for Harry. All he'd done was talk about himself. He'd never asked a single question about her, only saying with a grin, "I've heard all about you. Good things. I feel like I know you."

But, he didn't. He didn't even ask about Ben. When getting to know a woman with a kid, albeit a kid who was almost an adult, wasn't it a good idea to ask about them?

Now, here she was, alone in the house while Ben was with his father, nursing the vestiges of a Salted Caramel pint of ice cream and sitting in her bed. Alone. She was feeling pretty sorry for herself too. She'd had high hopes for Harry. She'd wanted him to work out so she could put Jon out of her head.

 _Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary_ , she thought moodily. 

And then a knock at the door startled her and she nearly upended her ice cream. Fumbling with it, she managed to grab it before it got on the sheets and placed it and the spoon on the nightstand. 

Getting out of bed, she grabbed her fluffy blue robe and crept down the hall. She giggled as she thought: _suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

Grabbing the bat from behind the couch on her way, she went to the door and asked through it, "Who is it?"

"Jon."

She straightened, her grip on the bat going slack. It was late, nearly eleven, and a weekday. He had school in the morning. She had work in the morning. He was eighteen, she shouldn't have fucked him, and so why was he here now? 

Well, she knew the answer to that. It was obvious that he'd been jealous of her date. He'd made that clear by the death ray glares. 

If she opened the door she would be making a mistake by letting him in. He would think it was an open invitation to fuck again. And yet, he was on her doorstep and he could draw the attention of her neighbors. But they could think he was just here to see Ben. 

"Sansa, come on, let me in."

She tossed the bat on the couch and opened the door. "You shouldn't be here, and don't tell me what to do."

"Your date's car isn't here. Does that mean it didn't go well, or he just left after you fucked him to forget me?"

She stepped aside. "Come in." He stepped inside, she shut the door, and then she slapped him. "Don't ever talk to me like that again. What I do and whom I do it with is none of your business."

"Yes, it is," he growled and yanked her against him. "I told you, Sansa, you belong to me now."

"No, I don't. I don't belong to you, and you don't belong to me. It's over, Jon." _It would help_ , she thought, _if my heart didn't race just a little bit when he declared me his. Surely there has to be something wrong with me. How can that turn me on?_

"Look at me," he growled. 

She lifted her gaze to his and the anger melted from his expression and was replaced by what could only be described as pure unadulterated love....with a side of wildness. 

Oh, fuck. 

He kissed her hard, pushing her further into the room. 

_Here we go_ , she thought. _Another session on the floor._

But, no. Jon instead lifted her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He all but tossed her on the bed and then yanked his shirt off. He kicked off his shoes and undid his jeans, all the while keeping his now feral gaze on her. 

"Jon, we can't—"

"Yes, we fucking can."

He discarded his jeans and boxers and Sansa wanted to cry. This was wrong, so wrong, but why wasn't she stopping? Why was she letting this happen? 

He pulled her to the edge of the bed and undid her robe. He pulled it apart and feasted his eyes on the silk nightgown she wore to make herself feel a little better after tonight. Sometimes she just wanted to feel beautiful and not frumpy. And she could only wear this when she was alone. 

"Fuck you're gorgeous," he said, his gaze traveling over her. 

“I have stretch marks from carrying Ben. My breasts are not as perky as they used to be. I have to wax my chin on a regular basis. I’ve plucked gray from my hair.”

He looked up at her. “Do you think I care about any of that?”

“I’m not like girls your age.”

“I don’t like girls my age,” he said as he pulled her panties down. “They’re vapid and boring.”

“But you can’t have me, Jon.” She felt herself bordering on hysteria, willing him to put a stop to this because she wasn’t capable of doing it on her own. 

“Yes, I can,” he murmured and slid his fingers over her cunt. “I’m going to have you right now.”

She gasped as he rubbed her clit and she felt like a wanton whore with her legs spread for him, her hips lifting, reaching, wanting more of his touch. 

“You’re wet, sweet girl,” Jon whispered. “For me. Right, Sansa? This is for me?”

She nodded, looking away from him. 

He took his fingers away and she felt his cock at her folds. “Look at me, my sweet Sansa,” he commanded softly. 

Slowly, she looked at him. He hunched over, bracing himself on his hands by her head and captured her lips in a kiss. “Let me love you, Sansa,” he murmured against her lips. “Let me make you feel good. You deserve it; you deserve to be loved. To feel good. I want to be the one to do that for you. Will you let me?”

His husky voice washed over her and she felt as though she was falling under a spell. She looked at him, nodded, and then kissed him. 

He groaned and pushed inside her slowly. “I’m going to do better,” he whispered. “I went too fast last time. I know I did.” He shut his eyes tight. “God, Sansa, you feel so good.” His eyes popped open and he pulled back until just the tip of him was inside her and then he pushed back in. Again and again and again. They rhythm was set and Sansa swore she could feel his cock throbbing inside her. He filled her so completely. 

“Touch me, please, I need you to touch me, Sansa. I need your hands on me.” He was begging now. She put her hands on his chest and he shuddered under her touch. “What you do to me…” He kissed her again and, feeling bolder, Sansa slid her hands down to his stomach. 

He gasped, breaking the kiss, and stilled. “Do you see what you do to me? One touch from you and I’m both lost and found.”

Encouraged, she slipped her hands lower, over his hips and to his ass. That perfect tight ass. She pushed him into her, and they shared a gasp. 

“Jon…” she whispered and reached up with one hand to move some hair from his face. 

“Yes, love?” he asked, his eyes watching her every movement with rapt attention. 

“ _More_.”

He started to move faster. Harder. “Keep touching me,” he begged. “Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop, Sansa. I love you, I need you, I want you so much…”

He was a talker during sex. She liked that. 

She grabbed his ass in both her hands and she felt and heard their skin slapping together every time he thrust forward.

“Rub my clit, Jon,” she ordered softly. 

He nodded eagerly and lifted up, pulling her with him so that she was perched almost to the edge of the bed. He took her hands and placed them on his chest. She smiled and let them roam. His stomach clenched and his thrusts grew a bit erratic. Still, he dedicated himself to the task of fucking her and rubbing her clit as she’d asked. 

“Sansa – God – cum, baby, please!” 

She stilled, her eyes shutting tight. She let her head fall back as she cried out and came. 

Jon, barely hanging on, let go. He came inside her, sobbing her name. He gathered her in his arms and held her close, panting in her ear. “Can I stay the night? Say yes.”

She shook her head. “No, if your mother discovers you’re gone she’ll be out of her mind with worry.”

“She won’t know, I swear. She won’t look for me until morning and I can sneak back in before then.”

 _What am I doing?_ she thought. _I’m sleeping with an eighteen-year-old who has to sneak out of his house to see me. This is insane._

“Don’t think,” he said. “I can hear you thinking. I can see it.” He ran a hand through her hair. “Don’t take away what we just did. Don’t take away what it meant.”

What it meant? What _did_ it mean? For him this was love but for her? What _was_ this? 

_Madness_ , she thought. This was madness.


End file.
